


Handful

by thangam



Series: bad things happen bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Banter, Cleaning, Developing Relationship, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Omega Tony Stark, References to Knotting, Sleeping Together, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thangam/pseuds/thangam
Summary: Steve ran his thumb over the apple of Tony’s cheek, smirking as he caught sight of the hickey blossoming right under his jaw. Steve moved slowly, carefully to not wake the omega wake up and disturb his much-required sleep, before padding quietly to the bathroom to use the toilet and brush his teeth.He heard footsteps and the door opening with a click as Tony walked in sometime in and wrapped his arms around Steve’s slim waist. “Hurgh,” he mumbled against Steve’s back.Steve laughed and spit into the sink, “You alright, sweetheart?” before turning so that Tony was caged in against the bathroom counter. Tony leaned back gratefully against Steve’s chest, croaking out, “I feel thoroughly used.”





	Handful

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the square: damaged vocal cords for the bad things happen bingo. i hope you enjoy!

Steve ran his thumb over the apple of Tony’s cheek, smirking as he caught sight of the hickey blossoming right under his jaw. Steve moved slowly, carefully to not wake the omega wake up and disturb his much-required sleep, before padding quietly to the bathroom to use the toilet and brush his teeth. 

He heard footsteps and the door opening with a click as Tony walked in sometime in and wrapped his arms around Steve’s slim waist. “Hurgh,” he mumbled against Steve’s back. 

Steve laughed and spit into the sink, “You alright, sweetheart?” before turning so that Tony was caged in against the bathroom counter. Tony leaned back gratefully against Steve’s chest, croaking out, “I feel thoroughly used.”

Steve felt a shot of panic travel through him. “I’m sorry. Did I-”

Tony shook his head, “In a good way Steve. Your performance yesterday was great, 10/10 would recommend. Well maybe not. I’m keeping you,” he whispered, tugging Steve down for a kiss. 

Steve smiled into the kiss. “All yours,” he mumbled, before pulling away to wrinkle his nose. “Also your breath stinks.”

Tony snickered. “Well, my legs still feel like jelly,” he swatted at Steve’s cheek as the alpha grinned smugly and satisfied pheromones filled their bathroom. “Stop looking so smug, that’s my thing Freezerburn.”

Steve chuckled, chest rumbling as he leaned down to scent the omega with a soft growl. “You came so hard you passed out, genius. I think I’m allowed to be this smug.”

Tony sighed. “Shut up,” he rasped, before limping back to the bed. 

Steve snickered before following him and pulling the omega into his lap, kissing his temple. “What happened to your voice?”

Tony shrugged. “Feels like I’m losing it. After all,” he leered up at Steve. “I was screaming last night.”

Steve thumbed a nipple, watching Tony jolt and bat at Steve’s hands with a pout. “You were sucking my dick as if your life depended on it.”

Tony eyed him. “Not my fault that Little Steve is so nice.”

“Please don’t call my dick ‘Little Steve’,” Steve mumbled against Tony’s hair. “You wanna bath?”

Tony peeked up at him. “Please?”

Steve scooped the omega and placed him in the bath that was already full thanks to JARVIS. He deposited his cargo gently into the warm water and climbed in himself, snorting as Tony listed against him, jello in the hot spray. “Tired, baby?”

“Baby?” Tony mumbled, his eyebrow cocking. 

“Well,” Steve said awkwardly. “I assumed this was a longterm thing, so pet names. But if it isn’t--”

“Like I’d let you get away,” Tony said twisting enough to kiss Steve’s neck. “You’re mine now.”

Steve grinned and began to lather shampoo on a washrag, washing at Tony’s hair and scratching at his scalp, laughing at his soft moan, before rinsing it out and getting his fancy conditioner into his hair. “Your bath products are so unnecessarily frou-frou,” Steve murmured, massaging at Tony’s head and ducking down to kiss Tony’s shoulder. “What’s wrong with normal soap?”

Tony sighed. “Don’t pick an argument with me when I’m about to fall asleep in the bath. Damn, it’s like I’m an old person.”

Steve snicked and moved to rinse it out, chuckling at Tony’s purr before quickly soaping himself down. “Sweetheart?” he asked, rubbing Tony’s hip. “Awake?”

“Meh,” Tony mumbled, turning his head so his cheek was pressed against STeve’s collarbone. “What’sit?”

“I have to wash between your legs,” Steve said apologetically. “It’s all kinda--”

“Dried?” Tony said, wincing. “Be gentle, please?”

“As if I could be anything but,” Steve mumbled, before grabbing a cloth and reaching between Tony’s thighs, trying to get the dried come and slick and probably spit off, considering how Steve had literally eaten Tony out until he was crying. He pressed his face to the crook of Tony’s neck and shoulders, sucking gently on Tony’s scent gland as the omega whimpered a little and twitched. “Sorry.”

“S’okay,” Tony said, baring his neck for easier access. “But maybe we should’ve cleaned up before bed.” 

“Yeah, that’s on me.”

“Well, we were up for hours, Steve, and I know I’m a handful,” Ton laughed. “I don’t blame you for literally falling asleep. Also, last I remember, your knot was pretty snug.”

Steve sighed. “Still.”

Tony laughed but whimpered aloud as Steve finally got working inside him. “Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,” he moaned, squirming helplessly and trying to work his hips away from Steve’s fingers, lifting them to get away from his probing touch. “That hurts!”

Steve grabbed his hips with one hand and held him in place. “Almost done, babe,” he said, hushing Tony. “Almost done. I’m sorry.”

“S’okay,” Tony wheezed as Steve finally pulled his fingers out and washed them. “Not your fault.”

Steve hushed him again and got onto his feet, scooping Tony up with careful hands. “Do you wanna sleep some more?”

“Uh-huh,” Tony mumbled, dropping a wet kiss onto Steeve’s collarbone. “Tired.”

“I can tell,” replied Steve, amused, and dried them both off, before helping Tony hobble over to the bed. “Better?”

Tony nodded and made grabby hands. “Cuddle me,” complained Tony, making big pouty eyes up at him. 

Steve snorted and climbed into the bed with him, kissing behind his ear and spooning him. “Coming.” 

“The teams gonna make fun of us y’know,” Steve murmured as he felt Tony’s breathing slow. 

“Meh.”

“M’kay.”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment down below! hmu on tumblr [@thxngam](https://thxngam.tumblr.com/)! please please please send me prompts and you can follow for some content that I might not put on here!


End file.
